


A Secret Admirer for Easter

by nchorsemama



Category: Andrew Lincoln - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Courage, Family, Fluff, Multi, Mystery, Secret Admirer, Worry, friends - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchorsemama/pseuds/nchorsemama
Summary: Norman finds he has a secret admirer who could it be? Will his admirer find the courage to reveal themself before everyone leaves set for their winter break?
Kudos: 3





	A Secret Admirer for Easter

A Secret Admirer for Easter

Norman was early on set. He'd needed to get away from home, not that he didn't like his home, he was just lonely. His breakup with his girlfriend was necessary and much needed. The constant fighting was just too much for him. She'd hated his work schedule and complained nonstop. She wanted him to drop everything and travel with her to her filming locations. The couple times he'd had the time to go with her were mostly spent alone in his hotel room, while she went to cast only parties. He's stopped trying to clear his schedule to go with her, even if he'd had the free time, he’d make something up so he wouldn't have to go. The deal breaker for Norman had been when she tried separating him from Andy and the gang. She hated how they were all so close like a family. What kind of a relationship was that anyway? Not one he wanted to be in for sure. So, they called it quits and he felt such relief, he felt free once again. So, here he was early and so happy to be here, with the people he loved, his family. He jogged to his trailer, to change into his Daryl Dixon clothes. As he stepped inside, a pastel green plastic Easter egg was sitting on his small dining table. Curious as to where it came from, he picked it up and opened it. There was a folded piece of paper inside. He opened it and read it. It was type written.

I'm working up the courage to speak to you  
In the meantime, ......  
Seeing you, brightens my day.  
Your Secret Admirer.

Norman turned the paper over and over looking for any clue as to who it could be from. Then did the same with egg. There was a quick knock on his door before it opened.

“Morning” Andy smiled at him. “I brought coffee.”

“Morning” he replied a bit distracted.

“Jeez, don't sound so happy to see me.” Norman looked over at him and smiled.

“Always happy to see you, Andy.” He laughed, then handed Andy the note. Andy read it out loud.

“Wow, so you have a secret admirer, should I be jealous.” Norman laughed.

“Nah” he said in his best Daryl voice. “I only have eyes for you.” Both men laughed. His trailer door opened again and Melissa joined them.

“Hey guys, looks like we’re all here early today. I just saw Lauren and Danai.”

“Normski has a secret admirer” Andy told her.

“Should I be jealous?” Andy and Norman laughed.

“I asked the same thing.” Andy said laughing. Greg came walking in.

“You guys having a party without me?” He asked them. Melissa handed him the note.

“Damn! Should I be jealous?” They all burst out laughing. This is why Norman loved these people. They made him happy, they always made him smile.

“Where'd you get it from?” Greg asked.

“It was on the table when I walked in this morning.”

“So, your secret admirer has access to your trailer. Who all has keys to it?” Greg asked.

“I never lock it.” Norman replied with his brow furrowed.

“I guess that rules out fans. This lot is locked down pretty tight.” Melissa surmised.

“That just leaves cast, crew, extras, hair, make up, food service.......the list goes on and on.” Andy said.

“Seems pretty harmless though, don't you think?” Norman asked them.

“Yeah, no need to worry over it.” Andy agreed.

Today was the day they were all looking forward to shooting. The group was going to the Hilltop to see Maggie, whom they hadn't seen since Glenn and Abe had been so brutally killed by Negan. Rick and Daryl were going to be reunited as well. They knew the fans were gonna love this episode. Hell, they were gonna love it, which is why so many of the gang was here so early today. Being separated from one another for practically the whole season had been hard for the tight knit group of actors. The scene was so beautiful, that even the camera men and crew cried. Everyone was there for the shooting, including Steven Yeun and Michael Cudlitz, even the zombies. It was a feel-good day for sure. Everyone seemed to hang around long after the days shoot was done. They loved spending time with one another. Everyone went to their trailers to change out of their character garb, then they were all going to meet at Nic and Normans for a drink before going home.

As they headed to their vehicles, laughing and ribbing one another, Norman noticed that his helmet wasn't sitting right side up on his bike, but upside down on his seat. As he got closer, he looked all around him, going so far as to turn completely around and walk backwards, for a second. Nothing and no one seemed out of the ordinary. When he reached his bike, he picked up his helmet, and peered inside to see a yellow plastic Easter egg. He slipped it into his pocket and got on to bike to go to Nic and Normans.

As Norman pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, he took his time taking his helmet, gloves and leather jacket off. He wanted a second alone to read what was inside the egg.

That was a beautiful scene between Rick and Daryl today.  
My heart felt the love you two have for one another.  
Wish it was me in real life.  
I would have held you forever and never let you go.  
Hope to have the courage to speak to you soon.  
Your Secret Admirer

Norman didn't know whether to be terrified or excited. He felt it was someone he knew. They had definitely been there today when they were shooting the scene. There were just too many people to even attempt to narrow it down. The cast and crew were huge, and that didn't even include all the others that were present today, including some of the big wigs from AMC. He shook his head, he was letting it overwhelm him. But, he really wanted to know who it was.

“Norm!” Andy called to him coming back out into the parking lot. Norman looked up to see his best friend walking toward him with a look of concern on his face.

“Hey man, you coming in?” Norman handed him the note to read. After reading it, Andy looked Norman in the eyes.

“Are you okay?” Andy asked him.

“I don't know. I think it's someone we know. They were there today. I don't know whether to be afraid or excited.”

“Is there anyone that was there today that would make you feel uncomfortable?”

“I'm good with the cast and crew, but there were so many other people, I don't know.” Norman shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

“Do you want to meet your secret admirer?”

“I think I do.... if I don't I'll let it drive me crazy.”

“Come on.... everyone is wondering where you are.” Norman got off his bike and walked in with Andy.

“There you are!” Melissa said with a smile and just a little concern in her look. Norman handed her the note. He ordered a beer.

“So, your secret admirer was on set today. That definitely rules out a fan.” Norman looked closely at Melissa. She was such a good friend. He loved her dearly. Could it be her? He wondered. Greg interrupted his thoughts.

“Gimme!” He said holding out his hand. Norman handed him the newest note. Before he knew it, it was the talk at the now closed bar. It was just his work family now. Jeff being an old, but dear friend, was the newest cast member. He fit in well with all of them, despite being the one to kill off long timers like Steven and Michael.

“Damn! Norman, should I be jealous?” He asked after hearing about his secret admirer, which got huge laughs from all. He put his arm around Norman and pulled him to him to plant a kiss on the top of his head.

“Hold on....” Andy raised his chin. “Season 1.....bromance is right here. Stand in line Jeff. If the day comes that I don't want him anymore......I'll let you know.” And he pulled Norm out of Jeff's arms and into his. Everyone laughed.

“Sorry Jeff....but Andy's right...I've been there this whole time. It's what they, and the fans want!” Melissa informed him. Everyone agreed. Jeff pretended to pout. Everyone laughed. The talked turned to the last day of shooting for the season, which was tomorrow. They had a full day scheduled for re-takes. Then a few months off before it all began again. They had conventions scheduled for their off time too. Norman had his other show, Ride to film, but he was going to have a few weeks off before that began. Danai had another movie to shoot, as did Lauren, and Steven. Everyone was wishing them luck. Norman looked again at everyone there. Could it be one of them? It was impossible to tell. They all were treating him as they always have.

Norman had a restless night, and barely slept. He couldn't stop thinking about his secret admirer. Who was it? He now knew that he really did want to know. Good or bad, he needed to know. Today was last day of shooting. He hoped to find something, anything out today, He didn't think he could wait months until shooting resumed to find out. He hoped that whoever it was, had worked up the courage to talk to him. This was driving him crazy. He arrived early on set. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with his TV family before they all went their separate ways for the hiatus. Oh, he would still see some of them regularly. Jeff was going to be on Ride, and Andy and he were never apart for long, they were just too close. Melissa planned to travel a little with him during Ride, since they were going to be filming in Hawaii. Josh always made the rounds to see everyone during the break. He knew he'd see Alanna too, she was a self-professed groupie for Ride, she always made him smile. It was a long but fulfilling day of re-shoots. Good times were had, many out takes would make it to their blooper reel. He hadn't had much time to dwell on his secret admirer today, which he glad for. He was kept busy all day.

His secret admirer had been closely watching him all day, since he showed up with dark circles under his eyes. Wondering if it was because......... the thought that the notes caused him to lose sleep, distressed the secret admirer. It was time.... time to have the courage....and pray for the best. Pray that a close friendship wouldn't be lost. The admirer, gently laid the baby blue egg in front of his trailer door after making sure that no one was around.

Norman was beat, but it was a good tired. He made his way to his trailer to change his clothes. They were meeting again, for a final drink at Nic and Normans, before they all left for hiatus. He stopped at the bottom of his steps as soon as he saw the light blue Easter egg. He only hesitated for a second before reaching for it and stepping inside. He opened it and read his newest note.

It was never my intent to make you lose sleep over me.  
I'm sorry. You looked so tired today.  
It has given me the strength and courage to speak with you.  
I'll let you when and where soon.  
Your secret Admirer.

Norman grabbed a beer out of his frig, and just sat at the table staring at the note. He was glad he was finally going to find out who it was, but he was also very nervous. He placed that note with the other two on the table as he started to strip out of his clothes. He needed a shower before he met the others. He was down to his boxer briefs, when his trailer door got the signature 1 knock before opening and Andy stepped inside.

“You about ready?” Andy said while pulling the door closed.

“I need a quick shower. I got another note.” He pointed to the table and then stepped into the small bathroom. Andy watched his friend with a worried look. Was he okay? He opened the note and read it. He got himself a beer out of the frig and waited. He didn't have to wait long before Norman came out of the bathroom with and towel wrapped low around his hips. He hadn't even bothered to dry off. He wanted to hear what Andy thought.

“What do you think Andy?” Norman sat at the table with him and sipped on his beer.”

“What do you want to do? You're losing sleep over this?” Andy asked him.

“I want to meet them. I don't think I can stand waiting for month's til filming starts back up.”

“Then I think you should do it. Do you want me to go with you?”

“Yes.......but that may make them change their mind if they saw anyone, don't you think?”

“You're probably right.” Andy said. Norman stood and got another beer. Andy stood up to leave.

“Hey.......you okay? I don't like seeing you worried like this.”

“Yeah, I'm okay.” Andy walked over to him and gave him a hug. “I'm here if you need me.” Norman hung on for a second, Andy always made him feel better. During all the stuff his ex put him through, he was always there for him.

“Yeah....I can always count on you. I'll be there right behind you, just got to get dressed real quick.”  
“Alright.” Andy left and headed out.

By the time Norman got there, everyone was already there. They were smiling and laughing, having a great time. Norman took another minute to watch them through the window before going in, wondering if his secret admirer was there. His hand unconsciously slid into his front pocket where the three notes lay nestled. He opened the door to loud greetings from his dear friends. God, he was going to miss seeing them every day. A drink was put into his hand before he even sat down. He smiled, because that's what these people made him do. He loved them all. After a couple of drinks, Norman was able to relax enough to forget about his secret admirer, if only for a little while. He wanted to enjoy this last night with his friends.

Everyone parted ways after a few hours of food and drink, with many laughs, and promises to keep in touch during the break. Norman stopped to pick up a couple packs of cigarettes on his way home. He tried to watch some TV, when that didn't work, he went on social media via his phone. When his phone died he connected it to the charger and went outside to have a smoke. Pulling the empty pack from his pocket and crumbling it up he went to his truck to get the ones he'd picked up earlier. He opened he truck door and stopped. Sitting on the driver’s seat was a larger Easter egg than the others had been. He didn't pick it up right away, instead he looked all around like his secret admirer might still be there. He reached over the egg for a pack of smokes and opened it. Pulling one out of the pack, he lit it and inhaled deeply. He slowly released the smoke from his lungs, causing a cloud to form around his head. He stood there and smoked the whole cigarette while staring intently at the large egg. This was it, he thought. He picked it up like it was made of glass and not plastic. He put the smokes in his pocket and made his way back inside. He closed and locked his door behind him. He sat down on his couch and placed the large purple egg on his coffee table, and stared at it, like he expected it to open itself. He lit another smoke while he waited. Setting his cigarette on the side of the ashtray, he picked up the egg and opened it. There was the note he expected, but with it, was a hotel key card. He opened the note.

My dearest Norman  
I know it's Easter weekend, but I also know you have no plans.  
I've taken a room in the Four Seasons Hotel until Monday morning.  
If you'd like to meet and talk please come.  
I know it's a risk, but it's one I'm willing to take now that you are free.  
Love, your Secret Admirer.

Norman read the note over and over again. He chewed on his thumbnail, and he chain smoked. He made his decision. He was going to go, he had to, he had to know who it was. He picked up his phone to call Andy and see if he had made the right decision. Andy would tell him straight. He was the only one he felt he could talk to about this. He looked at his watch, 2:17 am. He almost hung up, but Andy answered in his sleep voice before he could do so.

“Hello?”

“Sorry Andy....I didn't realize what time it was. This sounds like your bedroom voice.” Norman teased him.

“That's because I'm in bed where everyone should be at this time of night.”

“Are you alone, or do you have company?”

“I'm with my new best friend......right hand meet Norman.....Norman this is my new best friend.” Norman laughed out loud.

“TMI!” He laughed and listened to Andy's sleepy laugh.

Andy smiled on the other end, making him laugh, was his intent. Norman must be having a hard night to call and wake him up.

“What's up? And I'm not talking about me this time.” He listened as Norman laughed at his antics again.

“I got another note.”

“Oh yeah.....what did it say?” Norman read it to him.

“What do you think?” Norman asked him.

“Well what do you want to do?”

“I want to go.”

“Then I think that's what you should do.”

“But.....”

“But what?”

“I think it's someone who's close to us.....I don't want to lose a friend if......if....”

“If you're not interested in having a relationship with them.” Andy asked quietly.

“Yes.....that's what I'm afraid of.”

“Did you stop to think that they are probably going through the same emotions as you are.”

“No.”

“If you're right and it's someone close to you, I would imagine that they are terrified of losing your friendship too by coming forward.”

“Hmmmmmmm....” Norman said chewing on his thumbnail.

“So.....what are you going to do? Quit chewing on your nails.” Norman stopped chewing on his nail and pulled the phone away from his ear to look at it. How did he know?

“I'm gonna go.” Andy sat up in bed.

“When?”

“Tomorrow, I need to know who it is.”

“Are you sure?”

“Are you saying that I shouldn't go?”

“No! I just want to make sure that you want to.”

“I do.”

“Okay then. I support you.”

“I'll call you after okay?”

“Okay.”

“Night.”

“Night” Andy was up long after they hung up, and so was Norman. Each thinking different thoughts.

Norman stood outside room 226 in the Four Seasons Hotel, with the key card in his hand. Maybe he should have called Andy one more time to see if he would try to talk him out of this. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. His hand was literally shaking. He took a deep breath and slid the key card into the slot and pushed the door open and stepped inside. His eyes opened wide in surprise. His secret admirer’s eyes dropped to the floor. They both stood there for a moment neither speaking. His secret admirer's eyes lifted once more to his, in defeat.

“I'm sorry, I'll leave.” And they tried to walk around him. Norman blocked the exit with his body.

“If you think for one minute after all these years, that I'm going to let you out of this room before Monday morning.... you are sadly mistaken.” Norman took his secret admirer's face into his hands and leaned in for a kiss, that he'd wanted, for much too long. When he leaned back to look at that beautiful face to make sure it wasn't all a dream. He wiped away a stray tear.

“Norman.......”

“Shut up and kiss me, Andy.”


End file.
